The present invention relates to an adsorption process utilising a plurality of adsorbers, with the following successive operating stages: a so-called high-pressure isobaric production in equidirectional flow over several adsorbers at the same time; at least one expansion in equidirectional flow by balancing with another adsorber undergoing recompression in counterflow; expansion at intermediate pressure in equidirectional flow; final expansion to so-called low pressure in counterflow; elution at the said low pressure in counterflow; recompression in counterflow by means of at least one balancing operation; final recompression in counterflow by derivation of a part of the production flow.